Will you?
by NoLongerWritingHere
Summary: Wash just wants to spend a special day with his Zoe, away from their jobs and away from the distractions of the ship. A simple, sweet fic without angst.


_Valentines Day._ A tradition and holiday type of thing from back in the time of Earth-That-Was.

Somewhat ignored now, but I still liked it. Any excuse to guilt my Lambietoes into ignoring work for the day and just spend it relaxing with me for a bit. Maybe Zoe could even convince Mal to let them stop on a nearby planet, or hell, just anywhere where we could get some peace and quiet and alone time. Just be free for a while.

I became a pilot to be free but at times, well, I don't feel free here at all. We have our work to do and our bunk is small, and sometime you just need a change, you know? I hate putting my feet on ground…but whatever I have to do, I will, just to spend Valentines Day with Zoë.

Alone.

Zoë comes up with one excuse or another as to why we can't go out anywhere, or Mal does. But the special day is coming up and I'm not taking no as an answer. It's next Tuesday, a week away. That gives me just enough time to get us to somewhere in comfortable time. We need more food anyway and Inara would of course be in hot demand wherever I choose to land us. Well…wherever I can convince Mal to let us land anyway.

Kaylee has that boy of hers that she's always sending waves to. If we could land for a while they could be together, being off the ship is better for them anyhow, since Mal is still watching after her like her father wanted. I bet given half a chance they wouldn't be so against having a nice day out off the ship together.

And Jayne? Well…apparently (I wouldn't know myself of course, he told me, I wouldn't know on my own accord) well, there are 'special rates' on this special day.

Problem is, I don't know where we should go. Sihnon would be nice, but at the same time, it would be dangerous, which isn't really my style of choice comfort. It'd be crawling with Alliance and Mal's general mood is to avoid them at all costs. Unless he's feeling frisky and wants to chance walking under their noses and getting away with it. Simon probably wouldn't ever feel that frisky though.

Last year I was asked why I made such a fuss about this day. The truth is? …

The best way I can explain is to say this. Zoë's such a strong woman, I just want to see her relax. I don't remember ever seeing her enjoy a whole day to herself, or just for us, and that's unfair. She deserves it. She would resist it al at first, I know, but once she was there as long as everyone else wasn't getting in trouble or killed, I know I'd get to see that smile she has so rare, and that alone would make the day perfect for me.

.-..-.

My man's up to somethin'.

It's easy to tell when he is. He gets this kind of smirk, a loving smirk, all happy and knowing and thinking of the reward he'll get at the end. He stares and he gazes at me. Not to say that he doesn't do that usually, this is just different. He's the only one who makes me proud to admit it, that I have someone who I have control over in a romantic sense. I get sick of being 'one of the boys' quickly.

So perhaps he doesn't change visibly, but I can just…tell.

When I entered the cockpit he was dozing in his chair, a letter folded in his fingers. Mal had spoken to me just a moment ago in the kitchens, telling me to come talk some sense into 'that man of mine.' So I came up, Wash not asleep but just dozing, and he automatically shifted under me as I sat on his lap, watching him with an amused grin as he mumbled something in his sleep.

I looked at the letter and to my surprise is was addressed to me in Wash's casual scrawl.

Curling up against his chest I opened it, aware of Wash sleepily opening his eyes and shifting against me again, watching through bleary eyes as I unfolded the single page and read it.

'_To my Autumn Flower,_

_For just one day, I want you all to myself. Away from distractions, so I can be your only distraction._

_Join me one week from now and follow where I lead us, so we can simply celebrate Valentines Day together._

_Please say yes baby doll, just be mine for this one day._

_Yours, Always.'_

I have to say, I was silenced for words.

_.-..-._

"Short and sweet, my best yet, I think?" Wash asked quietly, slipping his arms around Zoë's waist and pulling her closer gently.

"You're the sweetest man alive hon." Zoë smiled at him, kissing him shortly, looking into his blue eyes in earnest. "But…the captain…"

"Already sorted out with him lambie toes." Wash replied, gazing back at her with a soft look in his eyes. "So no arguing. ..Please."

All Zoë could do was smile.

.-..-.

Zoë always feels strange when they act like a 'normal' couple. He's holding her hand and holding things in their path back for her so she doesn't have to brush past them, and no ones after them. No feds and no disgruntled cronies from Badger of Niska's services are after them. Wash squeezes her hand so she looks at him, and he smiles. She smiles back, because she loves his smile, it's so lopsided and boyish and just…happy.

He seems to freeze in motion although he's still walking, fixed on her face before he relaxes, and he pulls her closer for a moment, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Your smile keeps me alive in the darkest of times." He murmurs against her ear, making her actually blush. She hasn't blushed for years.

And this is it. Their day.

"Zoë…?"

He's looking anxious, suddenly slightly nervous, but he's down on one knee, still holding her hand but now he's holding it tighter.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

And of course we all know what followed that :p

This was written for: **Alternate Fandom Challenge 02 - Fluffy Pillows.**

Under the following guidelines:

Write in the fandom of your choice that is **not Harry Potter** for this challenge, and write a romantic comedy (or plain romance, or plain comedy.) This means **no angst**. We have a whole other challenge for you to flex your angsty fingers.

Try to be creative and original, as always; don't just re-write episodes or imitate films you've seen or books you've read. There's always a touch of cliche, but that can't be helped. :p

I'm not quite sure what pillows have to do with it, but feel free to involve them, too, if you want to.

This is a **G** rated challenge; PG at most for mildly bad or slightly distasteful language.

The fic must be longer than **750 words**, but the fandom, length and structure is entirely up to you!

This challenge was for **FictionNET** ( http / sycotic . org / fnet ) If you're looking for a nifty (mostly based on Harry Potter) writing forum, join Fnet and say that** Keladryie** sent you. It's seriously worth it.


End file.
